


【ff14/dk龙骑/龙精】迷湖

by BWbahamut



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 约稿，纯肉





	【ff14/dk龙骑/龙精】迷湖

**Author's Note:**

> 有强o，监禁等恶劣情节，R18

太阳终于从树林后方出来的时候，那个敖龙族也终于把阳物从精灵体内拔出来。  
敖龙有两根阳物，表面长有密密麻麻的肉刺，两根并在一起，一同的，在精灵的股间已经留了一夜，和大量半干的精液粘在一起。刚拔出的时候，发出浑浊的“噗”声，刺破了这个初秋清晨的宁静。  
很难说是因为这个声音，还是因为失落和虚无，几乎已经和自己的肉体融合为一的另外一个男人的性器官的离开，精灵醒了过来。  
他睁开眼，体内浓稠的精水正在汩汩的离开股间。他搞不清楚这些精液是敖龙什么时候射进来的，昨日白天的他神志不清，前日也一样，他记得自己在睡着之前被迫分开双腿，被掐着腰灌入精水，那究竟是什么时候的事情？  
离开了伊修加德已经不知道有多少天了。他们一直走走停停，不过大部分时间里，在走路的只是跟他同行的敖龙族男人罢了。精灵要么被男人背在肩上，要么被男人压在身下。山林中的时间是模糊的，昨日和前日没有多少差别，再加上被敖龙不加节制地侵犯，每日每夜都在强奸中度过，时光流逝对他来说越来越没有意义。  
就好像迷路到了时间之外。  
滑腻的精液还在从体内流出去，源源不绝。股间好像一道开口。在许多天之前，他的身体还仿佛不存在这道开口。直到阳物像刀子一样捅进去了，许多次，日复一日，反复的开凿，注入无用的遗传因子，最终把那里变成了一道开口。本来精灵尚且认为它能够愈合，只要有足够的时间，肉体上没有什么是不可以愈合的。但是现在看来不太可能了。在敖龙开始执拗的奸淫他之后，愈合的可能性就变得渺茫，而到了现在，这个可能性看起来已经完全消失了。  
在床边，敖龙在晨光中穿上衬衫，然后麻利的穿戴好铠甲。漆黑的铠甲吸收了太阳的光辉，把周遭融入模糊的黑暗中。精灵想起在伊修加德时听过那些正教神父咒骂暗黑骑士是“渎神的黑铠怪物”，自然他不是那种目光狭隘的贵族少爷，知道事实并非如此。但在敖龙开始侵犯他，还扭断他的双腿后，他看着敖龙经常会想起那句话。  
两条腿无力的搭在床铺两侧，说是床铺，其实只是木板床上的斗篷布而已。精水现在已经弄脏了其中相当大的一部分。敖龙推门出去，不一会儿端着水盘回来，没有浴巾，他用手清理精灵的双腿，股间则是只清理了外部，里面的精液被用魔法封在里头。接着他把精灵抱到床头的木箱上，把作为床铺的斗篷抱出去。  
精灵透过灰蒙蒙的窗户，看见他在外面把斗篷挂上晾架，用水魔法把精液冲掉，再用火魔法烘着。  
腹里沉甸甸的，他摸着自己隆起的肚子，有种抚摸胎儿的幻觉。在外面忙活的敖龙像他的丈夫，他则是注视丈夫的妻子。这是精神在绝望中产生的幻觉，衰弱的象征，他这样想着。自然他不可能怀孕，而且他很清楚自己肚子里的全是那个男人的精液。  
这几天他都在把食物吐出来，无论是什么食物，无论是山珍海味还是玉液琼浆，看在他眼里，都会变成一团污物：如同病症一样，无法摆脱的记忆里掉在岩石地上污浊的脑浆，混合着精液总浮在眼前，他甚至能闻到那股恶心的腥臭，仿佛知道它们灌进喉咙的触感，黏糊糊的。勉强任食物滑进喉咙后，感受就像吞入岩石，从舌根就开始拒绝被入侵。所以他不常有进食的心情。本来吃不吃东西是他自己的事情，跟别人没关系，倒也不是在被敖龙强暴之后才开始的，但现在敖龙接管了他的生活，并且对他的厌食表达了不满，因为被执着地灌食，他的厌食就变严重了。  
几天前敖龙摸着他的肚子。  
“你要么吃得多一些，把这里弄得涨起来。要么用屁股吃我的精液，我来弄大你的肚子。”敖龙用近乎没有感情的冷漠说着淫邪的话语。  
精灵并不想被精液灌满，但他的食道顽固抗拒着外物。之后他就被拉开了两条腿，敖龙把他抱起来，抵在杉树干上，滚烫的阳物缓慢进入他身体的缺口。说实话，对精灵来说，接纳其他雄性的生殖器官进入肚腹，倒比接纳多余的食物容易很多。  
然后又是持续数日的奸污，具体到底持续了几日是搞不清楚的，也没必要搞清楚。离开伊修加德后，他们只是一直过着这样的日子。敖龙背着精灵往前走，隔一阵子，因为性欲上来或者其他原因，停下来操弄精灵，精灵也抵抗不来，只能承受着，等体内被射满了精水，敖龙就会背起他再次起程。精灵已经掌握了规律，甚至能够冷静的从中找到一丝异常：被封在他体内的精液总会被他的身体完全吸收，这样敖龙才能一直往他体内注入精液。可是他的身体怎么会吸收别人的精液  
这完全是诡异的，无法解释的事情。即便人体无比奥妙，但到了这种程度已经是邪术的领域了。再说物质不会凭空消失，被喝进身体的水会变成尿排出来，可是进入他体内的大部分精液却不知道到了哪里去。  
是敖龙的问题，还是自己的身体发生了变化？虽然产生了疑问，但答案无从知晓。  
窗外的敖龙走进树林深处，漆黑的背影消失在晨雾中。精灵抱住自己的身体，一动也不动。从前的他会趁机逃跑，第一次他这样做了之后，敖龙像幽灵一样出现了，用魔法笼住他的意识，他在昏睡中被扭断了双腿。之后的第二次，第三次，第四次......他每次都是在地上爬行时被拖了回去，接着自然是忍耐惩罚的时间，多数情况是被操得惨叫，丢脸得哭晕过去，胯间还在淌着尿，尿道完全不受了自己控制。在失去意识前闻到了精液的气味和尿味混在一块。  
不管怎么选择逃跑的时机，敖龙都会气定神闲地在身后出现，时间差上全然不具有随机性，每次都是他接近门口时出现的。次数多了之后，他不禁害怕了起来。敖龙的存在似乎并不在空间的某一处，而是占据了所有的空间。要是这样，逃跑是完全不可能的事情。  
但不逃跑也不会过得好受，敖龙会照样侵犯他，他的身体已经变成了一口精袋，敖龙灌注自身欲望的容器。而这样的日子没有尽头。  
自离开都城之后，四面八方不知何时赤叶漫天，雾气深重的树林岑寂凄冷，雾气从未散去，看起来似乎已有数万年渺无人烟。偶尔出现给他们歇脚——毋宁说是方便敖龙奸淫他，或者方便他被奸淫的木屋，比方说这一处，每一个角落，每一块地板都透着诡异。屋主不知道是谁，门根本没有设置锁具，房屋周边毫无人迹，他们来之前连个脚印都不见有，床板和桌椅却摸不着丁点尘埃。  
伊修加德外侧有这样的地方吗？至少过去的巡逻和狩猎间见所未见，闻所未闻，在地图上也不曾看过。他意识到这些事情，却还是只能浑浑噩噩地活着。  
搞不清楚倒也没关系的，人本来就不经常什么都搞得清楚的活着。精灵想着。他爬回床上，蜷缩身体，回想自己整个人生，从牙牙学语开始，到跪在同伴的尸体间，满身鲜血淋漓——那之后他的人生就脱了轨，就像长期被阳物破开凿平的内腔一样，变成另外一种形状。他让自己的意识漫游在旧日的回忆里，必须经常这样做，不然自己完全会失去作为人类的部分，他莫名笃信这一点，就像接收到神启一样。  
敖龙拎着两条活蹦乱跳的草鱼回来了，精灵看着他熟练地架起铁锅，很快就烧好了鱼汤。他走进屋子里，沉默着把一碗鱼汤递到精灵面前。  
鱼汤是乳白色的，香气扑鼻，精灵没有多少食欲。但是，他也知道自己接受到无声的警告：要是你不乖乖地用嘴巴喝进这碗汤，我会把另外一种粘稠的白色液体从你下面的嘴巴塞进去。  
他接过了鱼汤，皱着眉，少倾把空碗还给敖龙。  
敖龙揉了一下他的头发，走出去又给他装了一碗鱼汤，给自己也装了一碗，精灵不得不一一接纳，和敖龙相对着各喝了三碗汤，折磨人的时间这才结束。敖龙给他穿上衣服，自然不是铠甲，他曾经穿惯的那身带刺的铠甲被留在了伊修加德，如今的他只能穿宽松的衬衫，腹部圆滚滚的，里面满是鱼汤和精水，要过上半天左右才会平复下去。  
自然，腹部恢复回去的时候他必然又会遭到侵犯，也必然是被在体内射精，不管他有没有乖乖进食，他的身体都必然会被侵入。换做以前他大概会干脆抵抗到底，紧抱着屠龙龙骑士的自尊，但现在无所谓了，他已经习惯服从在敖龙带来的规律之下，他的一部分已经被破坏了，敖龙通过无休无止地在他体内抽动阳物和注入无数精子，把规律灌注在他的体内，化为他的一部分。  
敖龙把他背了起来，他两条不能动弹的腿被男人架到腰间，他们再次出发。  
*  
他们在白雾里向前走，空气里带有些许湿意，两边半枯的杉树稀稀疏疏，无限延伸开去，比起前两日所见，这里的树木更高大了，甚至超出了巨杉的范畴，竭力抬高下巴也看不见树冠，偶尔看见一两棵奇妙的树种，枝叶甚至呈现迷幻的七彩色。只要稍微多思考一会儿，常识之门就被轻轻撬动。不过精灵对此不太在意。对他来说，即使这座树林的本体只是幻象，或者是属于另外一个世界的生物，他也已经决定不加计较。全然因为计较只是劳神罢了，不会有任何收获，他怎么也无法从敖龙身边逃开，问敖龙可能会得到答案，但敖龙的意志坚定，无论他获取多少情报，再巧舌如簧的玩弄话术，敖龙也绝不可能改变要做的事情。他长期对敖龙的观察告诉了他这一件事。  
他早就已经失去了逃离的机会，有些东西失去就是失去了，永远不会再得到，就像被撕碎的躯体，被破坏的心灵，永远不会恢复原状。  
说起来，最后一次从这样的命运里逃脱的机会是什么时候？伏在敖龙的背上，精灵百无聊赖，他继续细数着过往的记忆，在记忆里确保着自己的存在。他想可能是在伊修加德的时候，敖龙紧紧抱着他直奔占星院，他那时候几乎没有理智，哭喊着拒绝，不想看见任何人，更不想被任何人看见。他也想可能是在敖龙的家里，那些天里他蜷缩在床角，终日盯着床头的烛光，他不进食，不睡觉，敖龙来看他，他被敖龙的角和鳞片吓得全身发抖，敖龙想叫其他人来，他抱着头，厉声拒绝。敖龙拿他没有办法，只能让他背过身闭上眼睛，为他擦身，换洗血迹斑斑的衬衫，仔细地上药，换上新的绷带。  
他是个麻烦，即使是在当时，他自己也很清楚这一点。敖龙从群龙的巢穴里把差点跟同伴一样变成碎肉和骨头的他救了出来，结果因此不得不成为他的照顾者。他身体虚弱，伤口久久不能愈合，而又放纵了精神上的创伤。他自然知道正确来说应该怎么做的——无非是告别恩人，自行前往占星院，好好进食，养足精神，等身体稍微恢复到一定程度，就重操旧业，养家糊口，伺机报恩。那之后，忘记龙巢里承受的无穷恐怖，牢记死去的同伴的音容笑貌，继承他们的意志活下去。如此一来，就能成为一个讨人喜欢的人类，在正道上光明磊落地走下去。  
此乃所谓的正确答案，要是当时在未来的白纸上这样书写，那么他就不至于沦落至此。可是事情哪里会有这么轻松，人受了伤就会痛叫，即使能一次一次地默不作声忍下去......或许，也可能正因为长久以来只是咬牙忍耐——总有一天会被一举击倒，终于抱住血流不止的伤痛处哭喊出来。只顾得上在地上乱滚哀鸣，优雅和理智全然不见，这也是自然之理。  
人们常说久病床前无亲人，且不论是否每个人都如此不幸，被伤痛折腾的丑态终究是谁也不爱看的。精灵本来也不至于寄望敖龙真的会好好照料他。不如说他反而有点刻意的希望被敖龙责骂，被抛弃，被踢出门外。他心里有一块伤口，他希望将这块疼痛的肉完全破坏，那么大概就不再会痛了。  
但是敖龙一直没有多说一句话。莫说责怪，连委婉的逐客令，甚至鼓励和安慰的话，任何人在那种情景下会说的所有种类的话，敖龙半句都不提。每一日每一夜，敖龙只是默默地照顾着他，任由他蜷缩在床上舔舐伤口，偶尔的强硬是发生在他已经数日拒绝进食的时候，那时他对鳞片的恐惧会被忽视掉，他被按进覆有黑鳞的臂间，被拉开嘴巴灌食。当时角和鳞的靠近仍然会变成他的梦魇，他在高热的幻觉里拼命挣扎，敖龙死死按住他，不为所动地执行喂食的程序。最初在酒馆相遇时，他从没料想过这个坐在黑暗角落里的沉默外乡人，他人喁喁低语中的异端者会钳住他，就像巨龙钳住猎物，獠牙插入身体。忘忧骑士亭的一切记忆都烧却褪色，恍如隔世。  
不知不觉，他和敖龙有了肉体关系。

精灵本来就是年轻人，性欲多少是有的，但在敖龙的家中，原来作为普通男人的性欲，不知道何时消失不见了。  
起因已经忘记了，住在敖龙家里那段日子他浑浑噩噩，整个人变得冷漠又贪婪，从不考虑别人的心情，毋宁说，根本什么也没有想。他一边接受着细致的照料，一边任意妄为，因为心情不佳，类似恶言相向，破坏财物那类的事情做了不少，也会拿敖龙的钱出门喝个烂醉，最后几乎在雪下冻死。  
然后有一天，敖龙又一次把在街头昏迷的他捡回来，像往常一样给他擦身，喂药，喂汤，换绷带，然后，把自己的生殖器放进他的身体里。  
他一开始是无法接受现实，怒吼喊叫，呆滞看着流出体内的精液，后来是咬着牙抓紧床单，在静默承受的过程里，逐渐变得能把侵犯当成普通的事情。敖龙几乎不会让他痛，他痛恨这一点，没有疼痛刺激的神经被轻易驯服，本能违背了理智轻易向快感俯首称臣。  
本来不是用来交合的地方，在漫长的时间里被迫容纳两根表面带有肉刺的巨物。在伊修加德逗留的最后那段时间，灯火被熄灭，窗户被木条封死，门上挂着沉沉铁锁，所有地方都施加有至少在库尔扎斯地区不曾见过的咒印。在黑暗中，除了淫靡的水声和喘息之外别无他物，精灵逐渐放弃了求饶和咒骂，只是沉浸在自己正被怪物侵犯的幻觉中，或者说，沉浸在自己是怪物的妻子的幻觉中，他甚至会在失神时抱住皮球一样涨大的肚子，幻想有异形幼仔在体内的子宫中发育。敖龙沉默寡言，一直重重顶撞着他的腰，两根肉棒把他的肉穴撑得极大，龟头攻击他体内柔软脆弱的粘膜，把他体内的精浆凿得直响。  
在失去理智的狂乱里，只有自己体内的异形生殖器鲜活的存在着。持续着绝望的日子，无异给他的肉体和精神都留下了永久性的损害。  
失去灵魂地瘫倒在床上，大张着两条腿，臀部和会阴泡在慢慢凝结的精洼里，而身上的男人未曾有半刻的停止动作，交媾最后甚至到了几乎和呼吸融为一物的程度。  
一呼一吸间各是一次凶暴的抽插，被塞进体内的生殖器官血管的脉动，就像是自身体内血管的脉动，一切浑然天成。这种幻象在当时拖延了他精神损毁的时间，让他不至于发疯，但后来，发觉因此留下的后遗症是不可治愈的。对精灵来说，有别的男人的生殖器在体内抽插，似乎已经变成了和呼吸一样的必要之事。  
简单来说，即使只是平常的呼吸，也会逐渐使性欲堆积起来。并非是属于男人那种的性欲，反而是被侵入的需求。只要在呼吸，就会像缺氧时回想到对氧气的需求一样想起对奸淫的需求。  
一开始在能稍微休息的时间里，精灵本来不愿意表露出这样的性欲。他的理智还没丧失到那种地步。但日日夜夜累积的压力折磨着他本来就不堪重负的神经，他全身冷汗，痛苦地抱住自己，不去碰硬得更铁棍一样的阳物，而后穴又湿又软，像女人的阴道一样分泌着淫液。他本来无法接受现实，渴望恢复正常，用简单粗暴的方式把性瘾戒掉，但一切努力似乎是徒劳无功......或许吧，其实这点并不能确定。  
敖龙每次出门回来看见了他在被子下的惨状，他总是半昏迷的状态，等稍微清醒一点的时候，敖龙的两根肉棒已经插入他体内了。他全身战栗，通体舒泰，阳物泄了好一阵子，好像连脑浆也泄了出去，体内的两根硬热的巨物插得很深，他刚开始愈合的脆弱开口被强横扩充，反复碾磨，又一次被塑造成雄性欲望的形状。

一开始他想方设法的逃跑，直到双腿被扭断，那之后，他便坠入了地狱，从团队里最优秀的龙骑士，一个手上沾满鲜血的男人，被慢慢驯化成家养的生物。无论是怨恨还是愤怒，他都没有维持多久，他几乎是轻易就活生生的让自己陷入敖龙制造的温柔乡里。他的前半生在严苛的训练中度过，唯独“自己”是最不值得去考虑的事物，显然这样的生活造成了他的破损，而在敖龙的家里，这样的破损被填补回来，尽管是以畸形的，把他改变成另外一种生物的方式，但残缺的灵魂仍然无法抵抗。突然有一日，他变得可以肆意发泄情绪，可以伸开双臂任人服侍，煮饭烧水洗衣打扫等等事务都用不着自己亲手来做——他甚至也接受了自己肉体的雌化，他张开腿，闭着眼睛让敖龙操他，不管敖龙还打算怎么做，不管那两根阴茎是正在他体内抽插还是射精，疲倦了倒头就睡，长久下来身体会怎么样，人生会怎么样，这类的事情，全数不再考虑。  
他知道不该这样混帐，但他仍然沉浸在自己的世界里，他记得太多的痛苦，太多的孤寂，也记得希望被慢慢磨灭的那一天。黯淡的天空下，同伴的残肢碎肉淋在他身上，长枪的枪头折断在地上，他几乎握不住被血涂得黏滑的枪柄，熟悉的面孔在龙的牙齿间被磨烂，脑浆掉到地上，一块一块的固体和一大团半白半黄的粘液。  
而后他被束缚在龙巢，另外一头龙来了，他以为自己将被分吃，在无限静默的恐惧里，他看见两条龙交合起来，并不以动物的方式繁殖的龙，不知道出于什么缘由——或许只是寻欢作乐，或许是追寻曾经作为人类的记忆，他们纠缠在一起，大量腥臭的精液和脑浆又混在一起。  
污浊的白液满地都是。  
进食，交配，挥发在空气里的快乐，或许，还有恋情。他一动也不动地注视着。  
肉块，脑浆，碎骨，精液，龙牙，鳞片......无声而无限延长的噩梦。

即使已经逃离，仍然时常感觉自己回到了当日，整日整夜的停留在那一时刻，从此彻底失去了进食的欲望。胸口的伤痛化为了黑暗，他沉没在自己的黑暗里。后来他等待着被敖龙玩腻自己，抛弃，在被抛弃之前，他任由敖龙随时随地的奸淫他，任由敖龙用任何方式玩弄他的身体，某方面来说，是冷静地用快感取代内心无限的自毁欲。  
不过是从自主的习惯性空腹变成被迫被精液填满罢了，没有问题的。他曾经摸着自己无力的双腿想着这件事。  
当时他认为“现在”和“未来”仍然尽在自己的掌握之中。长期将意识浮于身体表层，从对自身的疏离中获得对伤痛的忍受力，从对自己的冷漠里获取对黑暗的耐性的人类，很容易怀有这种傲慢。  
这种傲慢让他接受了敖龙太多的欲望，让他专注于自己内在的黑暗而忽视了敖龙的黑暗。黑暗肆意弥漫，最后，黑暗缠绕了他全身。  
你为什么就这么弱啊。  
精灵在心里恶狠狠地咒骂自己，有生以来，他学会了对自己比对什么都要严厉，这是他理智的存在方式。自然，更应该被怨恨的是敖龙，无论如何这个人也不该扭断他的腿，把他关起来，日夜奸污灌精，现在还把他背在身上，不知道前往何处。在这座诡异得即使阳光明媚也透着幽森的树林里，这个人仍然严格执行每天的奸淫日程，在他体内抽插阳物，把精水封在他的身体里。只有恶鬼才做得出来这种事。  
渎神的漆黑怪物。  
他这样想，仍然没有产生出多少怨恨。他意识到面对敖龙，他的心情类似于面对意外和天灾，他痛苦，自怨自艾，但不至于去怨恨灾难本身，怨恨无法集中于一点。  
渎神之物......  
至于缘由，猜想多得是，全都是证据不足的状态。  
他把脸贴到敖龙的肩膀上，奇妙的，酥麻的，阴寒的恐惧，从皮肤表层开始，在全身荡漾开去。  
尽管脑子里一团乱麻，但恐惧仍然确实的增加着，这种恐惧似乎不来自脑子，也不来自心灵，不属于自身内部的产物。  
是来自身体外侧，来自虚无之中，庞大到无以复加的恐怖。精灵抬头看向苍白的天空，他想起自己曾经听走遍八方的异国冒险者说过，人类有时候会得到神启，但那不是人类能觉察的深意，神只是告知不能逃避的厄运，说白了，就是展示祂的全知全能，坐视凡人坠入深渊。  
当时的他在酒馆的幽暗灯光里呷着一杯蛋奶酒，敖龙坐在他面前，认真注视着他的脸。他一贯自知相貌出众，多少察觉到敖龙的想法，他也一贯不屑理会。  
*  
日已西沉，只剩下一块红光在远处污染墨蓝的夜幕。敖龙和精灵又抵达一栋木屋前，精灵抬头去看，称得上整齐的篱笆，摆在柴堆上的铁锅，没有锁具的木门，乃至整栋房屋的总体形状，和之前歇息的房子别无二致。  
敖龙推开门，把精灵放到床上，又用斗篷铺好了床。这些天每晚上他都重复这个动作。做完之后他出门提着铁锅离开了，不一会儿就回来，搁在木桌上的铁锅里盛有蘑菇，湖鲈鱼和野山鸡，敖龙点着了外面的火堆。  
精灵并不喜欢频繁进食，在床上一直皱着眉头，但由不得他，食材很快被料理完成，肉汤被递到脸前，他像瞪仇敌的武器一样恶狠狠地瞪一眼木勺，还是接到手上了。  
敖龙认真看着他把食物消耗干净，这才给自己也装了一碗，他们相对吃着，和早餐时一样。  
精灵摸了摸自己的肚子，那些肉和蘑菇没有像他想象中那样撑起他的胃，明明份量绝对称不上少，他的腹部却仍然瘪着。  
他背后忽然窜起一阵寒意，这些日子里，他清楚知道只要自己的肚子尚有空位，敖龙必定会用精水填满。  
敖龙已经在他身边解下铠甲，外面的火堆烧着洗澡的热水。  
他瞥一眼敖龙，却发现无话可说，像是“求求你了，请不要过来”的话，他过去没少说，伴随着满脸的泪水和哽咽。结果是，他发现那个样子的他比什么都讨敖龙喜欢。求饶非但不会让敖龙不奸淫他，还让敖龙那之后不把他操到丧失理智哭到昏过去不罢休。  
“你在发抖。”  
敖龙突然说话了，他的声音像是晚间的冷风，轻轻抚过精灵的躯体。  
精灵咬住下唇。  
“只是有点冷。”他冷冷道，又想到转移话题，“这附近有湖？”  
“是有，你想去吗。“  
“钓个鱼是不错，跟早晚对着你比起来好太多了。”  
敖龙默不作声走出门，回来时端着热水盘，精灵熟练地伸手，让他脱下自己的衣服，现在衣服下的纱布少了很多，肌肉上留下一些银白的疤痕。  
敖龙仔细地给他擦身，脸部细致到耳垂，身体的锁骨到肚脐，胯下生殖器官的褶皱，一根一根的脚趾之间，无一遗漏。不过精灵已经好久一段时间脚不沾地，身上连灰尘也没有多少。  
两人擦洗干净，敖龙赤裸的身体抱住了精灵。  
“看来过两天你能高兴了。”  
敖龙的手指伸进精灵的肉穴里，挑出一滴极浓的白液，在指间搓掉，接着两根异族肉棒的蕈头顺着里面残精的润滑，轻松地顶入精灵体腔内部。  
生殖器上密密麻麻的肉刺刮过粘膜，快感在头皮炸开，敖龙紧紧抱住他颤抖的身体，两人再次紧密相连，精灵恍然有种幻觉，觉得这才是自己肉体的正常态。  
体内含着的肉棒已经是他身体的一部分，他又是敖龙身体的一部分。敖龙在他背后骑着他，记忆和理智不复存在，痛苦也荡然无存，只剩下无边无际的快感，和许久以后满满的注入体内的精液。  
敖龙的精液把精灵的肚子再次撑了起来，被充满的腔道圆滚滚的，沉甸甸的压在内脏上，挤压着膀胱，带来一阵一阵的尿意，敖龙的生殖器仍然留在他体内，插入最深处，如同野兽在夜间回到自己的巢穴，显然在天明前都不打算离开。  
体内的肉棒依然没有停止顶弄，精灵闭上眼睛，和在伊修加德时一样，把被奸淫当作和呼吸相同的自身生理活动，咬紧牙关接纳了。  
“明天渡过湖，我们就要到了。”敖龙在他耳边轻声说道，话里有少见的温柔。“姑且记住现在，明天之后，你只能留在我身边，永远也逃不了。”  
精灵失笑。  
“这个世界上没有永远那种玩意。”  
他感觉身体变轻了，原来敖龙甚至不知道这个小孩子都明白的道理，那么他的处境就不太严峻。  
敖龙没再说话，轻轻抚摸他隆起的肚子。  
这种温柔，在黑暗中像冰冷的软体动物一样包裹着他，他突然感觉透不过气来，想不明白缘由，只是感觉身体越来越冷。  
*  
早晨起来，精灵又在看着敖龙清洗他腿间的精液，自然已经注入体内的精液也跟往常一样被封在体内了。沾在腿间的精水的量明显比以前要少许多，精灵记得他在伊修加德的时候，早上醒来经常看见满腿的白浊，现在却只会浸染双股而已。  
或许是睡眠姿势的问题，也可能是他的身体吸收了其中很大一部分。不过，无论是寻常的原因还是诡异的情况，他都不想再理会。如今值得去思考的事情多得是，而不可能思考出答案的事情极可能是相同的数量，真不如闭上眼睛放空大脑休憩。  
明明什么都没有做，但在敖龙身边，肉体出现的疲倦不比过去接受训练时少，到底是高强度又异常漫长的性爱消耗了太多体力，还是永远充盈肚子的精水吸收了精力，这也是思考不出答案的事情之一。  
早餐是新鲜的蘑菇和湖鲈鱼，加了浆果和不认识的香料调味，异香四溢。精灵看着毫无食欲，只是机械性的把递到面前食物放进嘴里。他认为自己必然会呕吐，这种事情交给他坏脾气的消化系统处理就好。但结果是食物顺畅的滑入食道，似乎瞬间融化在胃里，渗进全身器官中了。  
不一会儿盘子见底，他愣愣看着敖龙收拾器具。  
精灵还是保持了沉默，他的脸色惨白。  
连自己身体内部的消化系统都已经变得陌生，那么在他体内，“已经”和“即将”变得陌生的地方还有多少？  
记忆里种种异常掺杂成一团混沌，但即使理清这团混沌，也不会出现他这双废腿能走的出路。他秉持傲慢的天性抿着唇，在敖龙为他穿衣时只是冷眼看着前方。  
他们又在晨曦中出发，浓雾中的杉树林也和昨日一样无穷无尽，无论哪个方向都是一样的景致，白杉，雾气，枯枝败叶，没有其他了，天空也只不过是浆白一块，敖龙究竟是如何辨认方向的？他又是在哪里找来的食物？  
他仍然处于这种状况里：越是去思考，越是会发现思考只是徒劳无益。  
精灵在敖龙的肩膀上闭上眼。又是和先前几日一样的脚步声，风声，落叶被踩踏的吱呀声，一切在广阔的黑暗中静悄悄的响着，忽然，精灵听见了水声。  
他睁开眼睛，看见了湖。  
连日以来相依为伴的树林被抛到了身后，面前骤然开阔，连天空都变得明晰闪亮，波光粼粼的湖面倒影着淡薄的云。  
大湖一眼望去无边无际，近似海，敖龙把精灵放到湖边光滑的岩石上，走去掬一捧湖水到精灵面前，精灵紧皱着眉，出于好奇心还是低头喝了下去，湖水冷得像在冰里冻过，清甜，没有咸味，他面前的确实是湖。  
他抬起头，看见敖龙在深深注视着他，目光几乎要把他刺穿。  
“很好。”敖龙道。  
他皱起眉，忽然想起敖龙昨天的话。  
他即将永远也逃不了。  
“我会死吗？”精灵终于忍不住提出第一个问题。“你是不是想杀了我，把我沉下去。”  
敖龙没有说话，而是低头咬住他的耳垂，动作很轻。舌头划过耳洞，脸颊，精灵感觉自己正要被啃食。  
“不说话就是，果然如此吧。”他冷笑。  
“只是觉得可爱罢了。”  
敖龙伸手进他的衣服里，捏起他的乳尖玩弄。精灵皱眉，这个时候，视网膜里出现了移动的东西，由远及近，破开湖上乳白的水雾。  
是一个黑衣船夫，远远看去，似乎戴着黑色的高帽，帽檐下是雪白的面具，不过这些纯属猜测，在这种距离下，只能看见大致的色块罢了。  
船夫径直往这边划来，好像本来就知道这里会有人似的，精灵全身不舒服，一切都太过诡谲，他的手脚也因此变得冰凉。  
敖龙抽出伸到他衣服里的手，把他抱到湖边，湖水轻轻摇晃，好像和精灵肚子里的精液发生了共鸣。精灵发觉自己的身体比往常要沉重，准确来说，是敖龙留在他腹中的精水变重了，就像和湖水浑然一体，现在重重的压着他的小腹。  
湖水压着他的小腹。  
精灵脸色苍白，他慢慢摸着自己的小腹，里面涨得有点痛，液体在重重往下坠。  
太重了，不像是精液，反倒像是羊水。自然精灵从来未曾怀孕，只是凭直觉意识到，似乎有什么东西正在他体内成长。他的“羊水”即将破裂，流出，然后是......分娩，他将产下敖龙的孩子。  
“你对我做了什么？”他还是问了，嘴唇发抖。  
“重生。”  
“重生？”  
敖龙掬起湖水，伸展五指，精灵看着水液漫过敖龙修长的手掌，其间升起淡淡的白烟。  
“很久以前，不愿前往以太界的灵魂会沉入湖底，各化为一滴湖水，无论季节如何流逝，鬼魂所化的水滴都比寻常的湖水更寒冷。再后来，很多年过去，异常的水量增长，这座湖生长起来，如你所见......变得如此庞大。”  
精灵望着湖面，湖面无边无际。  
“你让我喝下了鬼魂？”  
他扬起眉毛，“你想怎么样，让我把湖里的鬼都生下来？我差点以为我是女人了。”  
“以太界的灵魂融和为一，湖下的鬼魂也一样。但不幸的是，湖水洗涤了他们的自我意识，可能还有其他多余的部分。”敖龙耸肩，又说道：“后来，他们浑然一体，变成了单独一个灵魂，一个生物。任何一滴湖水都是他身体的一部分，他散发出来的阴气影响了周围的领域，即使仅仅只是湖上的水雾，也使得周围的自然环境被转变成他身体的一部分，从此脱离了原本的世界，在这个异界里，成为了新的生物。”  
精灵哑然失色。  
“......这个故事不错。”他慢慢冷静下来，说道：“伊修加德附近的确没有这样的森林，你说的可能是真的。但是，一直以来，食物全是你来准备，你盯着我进食，或许就是为了确保我服下睡眠药剂。在这些天我完全无法分辨每次睡眠间到底过去了几日，你完全可以趁我睡着，把我转移到我没去过的地方。随便一个远离库尔扎斯的原始森林就行。然后你准备好了两栋完全相同的新木屋，每晚趁我睡觉的时候转移我，就这样，背着我在两栋房子之间来回走上十天半月的，让我以为自己在一个极其诡异又辽阔的新世界里。现在，把我带到湖边，给我喝冰魔法冻过的湖水，跟我说这个故事。”  
精灵放下捂住腹部的手，抬头看敖龙的眼睛。  
“可能刚刚的水也混了东西，所以我才不太舒服。大概用了障眼法或者什么炼金药剂，办法终究是有的。而你做这些事情就是想恐吓我，让我以为你有多厉害，不敢再想办法逃离你身边。 ”  
他仔细盯着敖龙双眼，那双眼瞳泛着异光，宛若魔火。而且，和往常一样，沉静，冷漠。精灵在其中找不到一丝情绪，能让他说服自己猜对了七七八八。  
可是他必须猜对，不然，难道他能够接受这样的现实吗？  
敖龙看着他闪烁不定的双眸，忽然温和的笑了。  
“你尽管照你的认识生存下去，就这样继续观察，继续思考吧。”他道：“总有一天，你会找到真正的答案，届时你一定会露出有趣的表情。再说对我来说唯一重要的是，在那之前和之后，你逃不掉了，只会属于我。”  
单从声调来说，明明是一生也没听过几次的，温柔又宽容的声音，话语的内容却如此阴冷。  
船夫已经近岸了，精灵看得很清楚，它帽檐下的不是面具，而是一张纯白的脸，没有五官，只是平滑一片，折射着无机质的光辉。  
*  
别无选择，精灵被敖龙抱上了船，船身摇晃的幅度近乎没有，也不知道是敖龙用了某种技巧，还是他们的躯体很轻，另外，也有可能是湖水的密度不寻常。  
大湖确实辽阔无边，船在湖上漂浮了三日三夜。在此期间，精灵只觉得肚子越来越沉，仿佛真的怀孕似的。敖龙把他裹在斗篷里，抱着他，四面除了木桨划开湖水制造的令人心旷神怡的声音外，其余声音一概没有。世界清静又令人舒畅，但不止于此。精灵并非没有意识到，这是一个毫无生机的世界，湖上没有水鸟，昆虫则是这些日子中从来没见过。  
在大湖上也不可能烹饪食物，这让精灵松了一口气。他的腹部在第一日晚上，就已经沉得像被塞进了石头。他知道自己已经连爬都爬不起身，自然更不想往体内塞进东西。  
但是，结果上精灵的身体还是被塞进了“别的东西”。哪怕当着无脸船夫的面，敖龙也使自己的性器进入了精灵的体内。  
小船轻轻摇晃一夜，船夫对交缠的两人无动于衷。精灵发泄出来的精液，失禁产生的尿水弄脏了船身，它也毫不在意。它只是荡着木桨，机械性重复着单一的动作，不说话，不休息。  
精灵却无法忽视它的存在，他双手捂着嘴巴，试图紧紧抓住所剩无几的理智。最后他只能捂住脸，泪水和些许的哽咽从指缝漏出来。敖龙不受影响，甚至，看起来似乎因为不必准备食物了，干脆不再停止奸污精灵的动作。  
他的两根阳具深深嵌入精灵体内，整整三天三夜，他没有一刻抽出自己的生殖器官。精灵昏过去数次，最后已经顾不上捂住脸，每次醒来，只能接纳腿间的律动，抽抽噎噎哭着，由于被持续不断灌入精液，他的肚子隆起相当大的球状，小腹鼓涨得跟足月的孕妇相差无几。  
“我要死了......”精灵小心翼翼地捧着自己的肚子，哭着说道：“我好痛，有东西在我身体里要出来。”  
“那是你。”  
敖龙依然坚定的在他体内射精。“渡过世界连结点的一瞬间，时间会被扭曲，你旧的躯壳留在原处，你将会在你体内作为我的眷属重生。”  
*  
精灵清醒过来，已经是上岸后许久的事情了。具体有多久他自己说不上来，毕竟先前一直不死不活，处于生和死(因快感而死)之间的迷糊状态。他倒是记得敖龙的话，自然他也不相信那话。  
他的皮肤倒是比之前似乎更细嫩白皙了一些，被扭断的腿恢复了原样。身上不要说伤口，疤痕也全数消失不见，仿佛真的是一具从他本来的身体蜕出的生物。但是......总之解释的办法多得是。  
湖对岸是一座庄园，城堡的外墙是乳白色的大理石，墙面光滑，爬满藤蔓。庄园纤尘不染，也没有他们之外的人。按理说这样的庄园很快就会破败，但至少他睡觉的卧室，活动的场所不见有颓败的迹象。幽暗的角落处既看不见老鼠也找不到蛛网，甚至花园里也没有昆虫，连百花都是枯萎的，枯花长满庭院，死在绽放得最灿烂的一刻，不可不说有一种死亡的美。  
可能是佣人躲在暗处，或者干脆隐了身吧。这类猜测仍然是可行的，没道理非得接受敖龙的说法。而毫无疑问，时间最终会揭晓答案。  
精灵甚至有些好奇这个答案，但这意味着他将长久的留在这座庄园里。  
或许会变成永远。  
这样各种各样的想法，有时候他自己都会觉得好笑。毕竟他的现实是，他没有任何选择。  
除了居住的场所发生变化，他和敖龙仍然是和过去一样相处。每天早上，敖龙把生殖器拔出他的身体，给他擦身，为他穿衣，到厨房烹制称得上是精美的食物。  
“即使不进食也行。”敖龙说道：“但你勉强自己吞下我准备的东西的表情很可爱。”  
在敖龙在厨房忙活的时候，精灵会被放在餐厅的椅子上。敖龙会扔给他一本书，大多数时候都是很有趣的内容。但无论是书还是颤抖乏力的双腿都不是他肯老实坐在椅子上的主因。  
为他准备的椅子坐垫中间挺立着一根极逼真的阳物，表面布满吸盘，敖龙不顾他的挣扎把他按了下去，小穴把假阳具全根吞入后，阳物在他体内疯狂抽动，腰部便是一阵阵酥麻。在疯狂的性快感里他会失去所有力气和反抗心，这既是生理反应，也是长期折磨给他造成的精神创伤。  
吃完早餐，之后的一天里经常要么在被奸淫中度过，要么是被迫坐在坐垫中同样挺着一根假阳物的木马上看敖龙做木工活或者其他活计。敖龙制造的产品最后都会用在他身上，甚至他会被从木马上抱下来，被迫“试用”，或者充当“助手”，为产品的调整“提供数据”。当敖龙开始分心或者自称疲倦的时候，他又得用身体“照顾”这个人，腹中接纳大量精液。  
日子在某种层面上，算得上简单平静。精灵知道自己的身体已经无法离开这样频繁而过火的性爱，更无法缺少敖龙的精液。他对食物没有强烈的需求，更不像寻常人一样具有心理依赖，对敖龙的精液却是另外一回事。  
只要有一天他的身体里没有被注满精水，他就会感到干渴般的难受，渴感由内到外，到最后，他失去理智在床上哭着张着腿，直到敖龙插进他体内，拍打着他的背脊温声安慰，他才逐渐缓过来。  
姑且不说敖龙的故事是真是假，精灵经常会认真思考：他离开了性爱就活不下去......甚至不止如此，他不会做饭，不再习惯独自生活，不被允许自行行走，甚至觉得，只要能继续让别人服侍自己穿衣沐浴，料理一切事务，那么即使不再使用双腿，一直被随意强暴灌精也没关系——如此懒惰，贪恋欲望的自己，还能作为人类活下去吗。  
他的精神必定是在这样的生活里遭到磨损，更不妙的是，他全然没有了修复自身的念头。  
过去独自一人，严于律己的生活就很好了吗?在团队里，人人都不敢轻易和他说话，和同伴们客气疏离，互相都对彼此没有更多兴趣。龙骑士满身是刺，遮蔽面目的铠甲不仅穿在身上，也穿在心里。在短暂的一生之中，称得上友人的只有敖龙一人——他在龙巢里作为食物苟活了好些天，来救他的只有唯一一人，而他发现自己本身就不期待任何人。  
躺在床上，睁着眼睛注视敖龙眼中的魔火，身体吞吐仿佛生长在自己体内的，另一个男人的狰狞生殖器官......他时常会感到绝望，和惬意。  
不知何时起，当敖龙在床上轻轻亲吻他的尖耳朵，额头，眼脸，嘴唇时，他会吻回去，两人的舌头在小心收起来的牙齿间纠缠，津液淌入喉咙，他乖乖地吞下，当敖龙亲吻他被灌满精水鼓囊囊隆起的小腹时，他甚至会温柔地抚摸敖龙脸侧的角。  
他不知道自己在这个不知是何处的地方，变成了一个什么样的东西。也不想弄清楚。  
这具身体，这个灵魂，已经被磨损到不可能再被修复的程度了，他明白并接受了这一点。  
fin


End file.
